


Too Early

by ecaracap



Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Babies, Community: 1-million-words, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Mark's little girl is born too early</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Early

**Author's Note:**

  * For [csichick_2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/gifts).



“It’s too early,” Mark whispers to Mike, as they wait nervously outside of the room.

 

“I know,” Mike tells him, holding onto him tightly, “She’ll be okay, though. She’s going to be fine.”

 

“You don’t know that,” Mark snaps at him, “She’s a whole month early. Do you know how much babies develop in the last month?”

 

“I do. You’ve told me,” Mike tries to calm Mark down, but he feels himself getting just as nervous.

 

“What if something’s wrong with her?” Mark looks at him, biting his lip, looking at Mike helplessly.

 

“Then…we’ll deal with it then,” Mike says, knowing he has to be strong for both of them now.

 

* * *

 

Three hours later, Mike and Mark head down to the NICU to see their daughter for the first time. This is not how it was supposed to go. They were supposed to be in there, supposed to hold her first. Not have to go see her in an incubator where they can’t even touch her without gloves.

 

But they’re here now and so is their daughter. Mike and Mark are escorted to where Morgan lays, bundled up in blankets, looking extremely small in the incubator. “Is she going to be okay?” Mark asks, trying not to cry as he touches the incubator.

 

“We believe so,” the nurse says, looking at the chart, “She is jaundiced and her lungs haven’t completely developed yet. She also has a low birth weight.”

 

“How much does she weigh?” Mike asks softly. 

 

“4.8 pounds,” the nurse tells them, putting the chart back, “It’s low, but not too low. We’ll keep her in here for at least a couple days, get her weight up, wait until her lungs develop more. Then we’ll go from there.”

 

Mark lets out a soft choking noise when she says a few days, the thought of not being able to take their baby home with them devastating. But Mike holds onto him tightly, nodding to the nurse.

 

“What’s her name?” the nurse asks gently.

 

“Morgan,” Mike tells her, putting his own hand on the incubator.

 

“That’s beautiful,” she says, “We’re going to make sure Morgan gets home safe."


End file.
